Ice Petals
by Two Worlds Collide
Summary: Mikan left Gakuen Alice to go to France for 4 years...now she's back. Why does she act so differently?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

Summary: Mikan was sent faraway, to an Alice Academy in France. Four years later, she's back and very much changed... Instead of her usual cheerfulness, she acts with chilling coldness.

___-------___-------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&---------______-------__

Sakura Mikan carefully stepped out of the slim, black limousine, her face unsmiling. "Sakura-san, welcome back to the academy." One of the staff members said in a monotone voice and a small bow. He had been specifically told to treat this student with respect, orders from Kuonji himself.

"Thank you," Mikan said softly, "please escort my luggage to my room." The man's eyes widened. _Escort? Who did this girl think she was?_ He was about to mouth a retort when footsteps sounded from behind him.

"Aito, take her luggage to her room." The elementary school's principal said coldly behind him. "Sakura-san, I'm sure you'll find your rooms comfortable." Aito regained his pride and quickly scurried toward the dorms with the rather heavy bags.

"Your uniform will be delivered shortly to your rooms, and if you ever need anything, just stop one of the robots in the hallway." The man, Aito, shot one glance at the pretty _Sakura-san_, wondering what Alice this girl had to make her so respected.

"Also, the blond teacher is waiting for you. Class is about to start- though, forgive me for saying this- you're nearly always late aren't you?" Mikan managed a small smirk before walking past him.

Even though she had been gone for four years, she still remembered the academy like the back of her hand. She wasn't quite as stupid as her so-called friends had thought she was. She walked dazed, as she remembered the past, the past that had influenced her decision to transfer.

_Flashback- Four Years Ago- Class B_

_ Mikan skipped happily toward the huge, wooden doors of Class B, humming softly, not suspecting anything. She was about to push the doors open when she heard a venomous voice hiss out, "She's so stupid! I don't get who she thinks she is, trying to hug me, (me!), Imai Hotaru, all the time." _

_Mikan's expression changed to confusion, shock, and finally, defeated understanding. She and Hotaru's friendship had been rocky for the past month, with her becoming a Triple Star, and then a principal student, but she didn't think she would do this. _

_Mikan pursed her lips angrily, realizing everyone was probably just taking advantage of her generous personality and her new-found Special Star allowance. _

_"I know, and how could she be a Special Star? She's the stupidest of all of us, maybe even stupider than Class A of this branch." Mikan recognized Nonoko's voice and her heart sank. She had thought they were her friends, people she could rely on to be there for her. _

_Apparently not, she allowed herself a small, pitying smile. This was what she got for protecting her 'friends'? She had gone on missions, for the past month, just because she didn't want Hotaru, Natsume, or anyone else getting hurt doing them. _

_A sound carried past the wooden doors again, and this time, she had to lean in to hear. "I bet she gets all her star ranking by sleeping with the principal. I mean, look at who her mother is, don't you think she'd turn out to be a slut too?" Mikan's hands clenched, and her teeth clicked together. _

_This voice wasn't particularly shocking, and she didn't understand why she still got angry over it. After all, hadn't she been antagonized by Sumire the whole year? _

_Mikan turned around on her heels and walked quickly, angrily, towards the Elementary School Principal's office. Students turned to stare, wondering why the popular, clumsy and happy-go-lucky Mikan wasn't smiling today. _

_She pushed the door open with enough force to leave a dent in the wall, anger mounting to a climax. "Ah, Mikan, I guess you've made your decision?" Kuonji turned around slowly in his swivel chair, his handsome features highlighted by Mikan's furiousness. _

_"Yes, I accept the proposal from the Alice Academy in France. I will go to study there." Kuonji raised an eyebrow at Mikan's cold voice, but said nothing. "Very well then, Sakura, please go pack your bags. Your flight will leave in exactly two hours and forty five minutes." She had gone, and packed, and left, all without telling anyone. _

And she was proud of it. She didn't need useless, disloyal 'friends' to hold her back. Mikan smirked softly to herself, drawing stares and murmurs at her beauty. She had changed in the four years in France.

Her hair had been let loose from its prison in her two pigtails, falling in luscious, cascading curls on her back. Her eyelashes had grown out, framing her wide, innocent eyes and her high, prominent cheekbones.

Her nose had gotten slimmer, falling perfectly in line with her full, pink lips. Mikan smiled as she recalled her nickname at the Alice Academy in France. _Rose vivace, _the vivacious Rose_. _

She turned around the corner and guess who she just happened to _have_ to crash into? Natsume Hyuuga, hot as ever and no doubt his ego had increase by a couple of universes.

"Oi, watch where you're going," He spared Mikan an extra glance, not recognizing the childish face of his crush. "Jeez, use your advice before you give it to others." Mikan snapped, annoyed.

Natsume turned to face her fully, just to grant her with a scalding glare. "Do you want to get burned?" He growled, a small, blue-red flame engulfing his hand."What's that supposed to do? Get me to go crying to my mommy?"Mikan said scathingly.

"This, now, _this_, is the Fire Alice." Suddenly, flames surround Mikan, blue, red, yellow ribbons of vicious fire whirling around her. Then it stopped as suddenly as it started. Natsume took a step back, fear showing in his crimson eyes. "Yeah, that's right, take a step back. I don't need people like you wasting my time, _Hyuuga_,"

Mikan took a shaky breath to come herself before she lost control. "I'm sorry, please accept our apologies," a blond-haired, blue eyed Ruka timidly responded. Mikan's left lip curled up at Ruka's fearful expression.

"No worries, Ruka-pyon, you're not the one I have a problem with." Returning Natsume's glare, she flippantly whirled around. When she had gotten to the other end of the hall, Mikan turned around and glanced at the duo again.

"Watch out, Hyuuga. When I'm here, _no one_ can guarantee your safety.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I know that some of you might be on the verge of killing me for not updating, but middle school's just started for me, and it is HECTIC!

I was recently placed with the smart people in the 8th grade Algebra honors class, even though I'm only a measly little seventh grader, and I'm really struggling to keep up. This story will probably not be updated for a long time, like really long. (But, if someone was to help me co-write this, it might come faster!)

IF you do pity me, then please leave a review and an excerpt of something you've personally wrote. 

Ok, ta-ta! I've got school tomorrow…..


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan turned into the classroom that had yet to be controlled. A blond haired, purple-eyed man around the age of twenty four stared at her, connecting the new Mikan was the old one immediately.

He motioned for her to come in. "Class." He called. "Class, calm down, or each and everyone one of you will get detention."

All activity simultaneously stopped as Mikan walked into the room. Narumi sent a small, almost unperceivable, nod toward Mikan.

"We have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." Mikan scanned the room silently, ignoring Narumi for a few seconds.

She paused and a smirk graced her face as her own hazel eyes met Hotaru's purple ones.

"My name is Mikan, Sakura Mikan. You all may remember me from Class B in the elementary school division."

"For those who are new, or you happen to have brain damage, I'm fifteen, I've been in one of the many Alice Academies for about five years, and I am currently in a bad mood."

Mikan wrote her name in curling, elaborate calligraphy, perfectly readable, all the while 'introducing' herself.

"Also, one of my friends from France will be studying here next week as well. Please make her comfortable."

Narumi nodded, taking this as a message to convey to the elementary school principal.

If Mikan's heart had not hardened from that fateful day outside the classroom, she would have felt sorry for him.

"Alright, do you need a partner, Sakura-san?"

Narumi said, sensing that this was not the old, loving Mikan that was going to show her emotions left and right.

Mikan shook her head, amused. "No need. Arigato." Narumi nodded.

"Today will be self-study session." He turned and left the room, leaving Mikan alone with the class.

Mikan's expression turned angry and vicious. "Now that he's gone, I want to clear some things with you."

All of the students looked shocked. Mikan guessed that they all remembered her.

"If any of you get near me, talk to me, or try and use me, it won't end well."

Mikan's furious expression loosened and a fake smile pierced her lips. "Now, au revoir, ayez un beau jour."

She turned and walked out, knowing that the class was wondering what the heck had happened.

_One week later…_

Mikan sat under a Sakura tree, examining her nails with undivided attention. _Hmm,_ she thought, _Miyuki should be here soon, shouldn't she?_

Suddenly, a sharp jab in her side jerked her head sideways. Mikan glared up to find none other than Natsume Hyuuga, staring down at her.

"Get away from my tree," he commanded, anger creeping into his voice.

"You've got no right to be here." Mikan smirked, her mood brightening at the prospect of ripping Natsume to shreds.

"Really?" she asked sweetly. "Well, it's mine now, so bye-bye." Natsume frowned.

He kicked her again, harder this time. "I said move. Do it before you get hurt."

Mikan snorted. She stood up, and brushing some leaves off of skirt, turned to face Natsume.

Her brown eyes had adopted a cold glint except with a red tainting it, like a fire burning deep inside her.

"Looks like you don't know your place, Hyuuga. Allow me to correct that."

Natsume involuntarily took a step back, doubt flickering in and out in his crimson orbs.

The ground beneath him shook, first just softly rocking him, then into jostling him until he could not see right.

Suddenly, a bright stream of blue and white clouded his vision, water flooding into his nose, ears, mouth, and pushing into his face.

Then the water and the shaking stopped, and wiping away the water on his face (or was it his tears?), he crawled out of the cluster of jumbled earth, choking.

He stared up at Mikan, anger, shock, humiliation, and finally, regret crossing his face.

Mikan walked toward him and pushed him off his bloodied hands.

Even in his battered and sorry state, he still couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards the chestnut-haired girl.

"That's right, Hyuuga, look up at me. Don't ever tell me what I can or can't do, and never tell me to leave."

"That was just the first round. There is so much more where that came from." Mikan growled softly.

She did a full 360 and walked out of the forest. Should she have stayed, she would have heard the whimper and the soft 'Mikan' that escaped Natsume's lips.

_A few hours later…_

"Welcome, Miyuki. I assume you are the friend Mikan told us about?" The pretty, petite girl nodded.

"Yes, that would be the best possible explanation to why I'm here." She said sarcastically.

Narumi nodded, unsure whether or not to continue. Miyuki sighed. She faced the goggled-eyed class.

"My name is Nadeshiko Miyuki. I'm fourteen, and I'm in the Dangerous Ability class with Mikan. That is all."

Miyuki's gaze focused on someone sitting in the very back, and a shake of her head was all it took for the conversation to become disengaged.

The golden-haired girl walked to the back of the room, and plopped down beside Mikan.

Many of the students held their breath, fearfully waiting the inevitable explosion.

Mikan ignored their stares and smiled and hugged Miyuki before sitting back down to allow more room for her best friend.

They seemed to be sharing a conversation in silence.

A certain blue-haired girl approached the two friends, worrying in her eyes. "Uh, Nadeshiko-san, and Sakura-san, may I sit here.

Miyuki's personality seemed to have flipped. "Of course, uh-" A sudden but painful jab from Mikan's elbow silenced her sentence.

Miyuki's eyebrows knit together as she telepathically heard Mikan's thoughts, and realization hit her.

Again, Miyuki's personality changed, and in a cold and unwavering voice, answered for both she and Mikan.

"Actually, I would like to take that back. You are absolutely not allowed anywhere near here."

Nonoko's expression was crestfallen, but not like she didn't expect it.

"Oi," an angry voice sounded behind the two. Miyuki raised an eyebrow when she put two and two together.

"Hyuuga," a song-like hiss sounded through Miyuki's gritted teeth. Mikan's bubbly smile seemed to have dimmed, but soon returned.

"Hyuuga," Mikan intoned, happiness shrouding the maliciousness in her voice.

Miyuki turned to glance at Mikan, obvious worry in her eyes. "Mikan-" she warned.

Mikan stood up, her smile seeming to have gone past the point of 1000 watts.

Natsume thought for a second that the old Mikan was back, but that dream faltered when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"So, tell me, Hyuuga, did you learn your lesson?" Miyuki bit her lip and shook her head. She stood up abruptly, stubborn being the best way to describe her posture.

Instead of what the class expected though (which was to punch Natsume in the face and stomp on him) she grabbed Mikan's arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

Out in the hallway, she was giving Mikan a cold glare, and hissing in whispering tones.

"Are you insane, Mikan?" she growled. "We are not here to kill Natsume Hyuuga. We are here to gather information for the Anti-Alice Organization, not to hurt."

Mikan pursed her lips, suppressed disappointment vibes fanning off of her.

Miyuki's gaze softened, her blue eyes going back to their liquid state. "Mikan, I know that you want revenge,"

"If it is what makes you happy, then I wish that you do get to kill him, but not to sabotage this mission."

"Do you realize what would happen to us, to our families, if we were to be found out?"

"They would splinter all ties they ever had with us. No funeral, no grave, just a dead corpse in a dumpster."

Mikan smirked. "Don't you find it funny that the youngest Nadeshiko should be the one that acts with the most wisdom?"

Miyuki laughed softly, all traces of seriousness now gone. "Oh right, tangerines, tell me I'm an old lady."

Mikan laughed along with Miyuki, and, bantering and bickering, proceeded back into the classroom.

A/N: Ok, was that chapter just a _little_ longer than the last one? I'm so happy I finally got to update again!!! :D

Thank you all (thank you, thank you, thank you) for reviewing and putting up with the meticulous waiting.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try my best to keep the chapter coming…..

And…..

Have a nice day,

Eat chocolate,

And…..

"_**Those who say sunshine is happiness have never danced in the rain."**_


End file.
